finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Kain?
Kain? (auch als Dark Kain bezeichnet) ist ein Charakter aus Final Fantasy IV, welcher jedoch in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years eine weitaus wichtigere Rolle einnimmt und dort kurzzeitig spielbar ist. Es handelt sich bei ihm um die dunkle Seite von Kain Highwind, welche all seine negativen Eigenschaften verkörpert, wozu vor allem sein Neid auf Cecil zählt. Gleichzeitig trägt er jedoch einen Teil von Kains Liebe zu Rosa in sich und versucht diese mit allen Mitteln für sich zu gewinnen. Seine Erscheining weist nur geringe Unterschiede zum echten Kain auf, weshalb er in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years zunächst als solcher erkannt wird. Handlung Final Fantasy IV Dark Kain taucht lediglich in Final Fantasy IV Advance und Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection auf und ist Bestandteil von Kains Prüfung in den Mondruinen. Während Kain diese durchläuft, findet er sich in Baron wieder und versucht eine Mordserie aufzuklären. Dabei wird ihm berichtet, dass der Täter eine Lanze getragen habe, wodurch Kain kurzzeitig selbst verdächtigt wird. Nachdem der vermeintliche Täter einige Zeit darauf gestellt wurde, kommt es zur Entführung von Rosa und Cecil. Kain verfolgt den Entführer, welcher sich als seine dunkle Seite herausstellt. Er fordert Kain dazu auf Cecil zu töten. Sofern der Spieler sich dafür entscheidet, wird die Prüfung beendet. Widerspricht der Spieler Dark Kain jedoch, so verwandelt er sich in Lunar Bahamut und muss bekämpft werden. Nach dem Sieg verschwindet Dark Kain und hinterlässt die stärkste Lanze des Spiels, Abels Lanze. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Chronologisch betrachtet, taucht Kain? erstmals ins Kain's Tale auf, wo seine Entstehung gezeigt wird. Während der echte Kain am Berg der Tortur von KluYas Stimme in die Spiegelkammer geführt wird, trifft er auf seine dunkle Seite, die er besiegen muss, wenn auch er sich wie Cecil verändern möchte. Jedoch unterliegt Kain seiner dunklen Seite, die sich daraufhin materialisiert und den Berg verlässt. Unterwegs begegnet er Porom und einigen Magiern aus Mysidia, welche er vor einem Angriff der Untoten rettet. Porom glaubt den echten Kain vor sich zu haben und reist mit ihm zum Dorf zurück. Dieses wird bald darauf von dem mysteriösen Mädchen angegriffen. Kain? hat derweil den Wasserkristall des Dorfes an sich genommen und verhandelt mit dem Mädchen, dass sie ihn bekomme, wenn Kain? in Baron war und Cecil getötet habe. Das Mädchen erklärt sich einverstanden und begleitet ihn durch den Teufelsweg nach Baron. Währenddessen erfragt Kain?, warum das Mädchen die Kristalle sammelt, erhält jedoch keine aussagekräftige Antwort von ihr. Als er in Baron ankommt, ist Cecil nicht aufzufinden und das Mädchen bietet ihm an, ihr die Kristalle aus Fabul und Damcyan zu beschaffen, damit sie ihm seinen Kampf gegen Cecil ermöglicht. Er akzeptiert die Vereinbarung und erhält zur Bewältigung seiner Aufgabe ein Luftschiff der Rotschwingen samt einiger Soldaten und bricht nach Fabul auf. Während Kain? mit der Invasion auf Fabul beginnt, versuchen die dortigen Mönche und ihr König, Yang, seine Soldaten aufzuhalten. Dabei erinnert er sich an die Ereignisse von Final Fantasy IV und verspührt ein Deja-vú, als Kain? den Kristallsaal betritt und Yang im Kampf besiegt. Anschließend verschwindet er mit Fabuls Kristall. Nachdem dieser nun bereits in seinem Besitz ist, bricht Kain? mit dem Luftschiff nach Damcyan auf. Unterwegs erinnert er sich an seinen Kampf mit dem echten Kain auf dem Berg der Tortur, den er gewonnen und so seine Freiheit erlangt hat. In Damcyan angekommen fordert er Edward auf den Kristall seines Reiches preiszugeben. Er erklärt ihm zudem, dass er anschließend Cecil töten werden, woraufhin Rosa auftaucht, die sich in Damcyan versteckt hatte. Während Edward sein Schloss in Brand steckt, um den vermeintlichen Kain daran zu hindern, den Kristall zu erlangen, besiegt dieser Edward und nimmt sowohl den Kristall, als auch Rosa mit sich. thumb|Kain vs. Kain? Als er mit dem Luftschiff die Rückreise nach Baron antreten will, gelingt es Cid mithilfe der Enterprise ihn kurzzeitig aufzuhalten. Jedoch kann Kain? fliehen und begibt sich mit Rosa auf schnellstem Wege nach Baron. Bevor Cid ihn verfolgen kann, stoßen Edward, Ceodore und ein Verhüllter Mann dazu, um sich ihm anzuschließen. Letztlich können sie Kain? stellen und der verhüllte Mann gibt sich als der wahre Kain Highwind zu erkennen. Beide kämpfen miteinander und letztlich geht der echte Kain als Sieger hervor und gibt seiner dunklen Seite zu erkennen, dass er diese nun akzeptieren kann. Kain? löst sich daraufhin auf und wird erneut ein Teil von Kain selbst, welcher durch sein neues Selbstvertrauen schließlich zum Holy Dragoon wird. Kampfverhalten Final Fantasy IV :Gegnerartikel: Lunar Bahamut. Während Kains Prüfung in den Mondruinen taucht Dark Kain auf und verwandelt sich in Lunar Bahamut, welcher nach erfolgreichem Beenden des Kampfes dem Spieler die stärkste Lanze des Spiels übergibt. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years :Gegnerartikel: Dragoon (FFIV:TAY). :Gegnerartikel: Kain? (FFIV:TAY). Während Kain's und Porom's Tale kann der Spieler stellenweise die Kontrolle über Kain? erhalten und mit ihm Kämpfe bestreiten. Neben der Sprungfähigkeit (engl. Jump) stehen ihm außerdem physische Angriffe zur Verfügung. Weiterhin taucht er mehrmals als Gegner auf. Weiteres Auftreten Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord right|150px Eine Einheit, die Mira als Darklord beschwören kann, besitzt die Erscheinung von Kain? aus Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, muss jedoch zuvor gesondert heruntergeladen werden. Zwar mangelt es der Einheit an Stärke, jedoch wird dies durch die hohe Geschwindigkeit und den Platzverbrauch von einem Slot pro Stockwerk ausgeglichen. Galerie en:Dark Kain Kategorie: Charakter (FFIV) Kategorie: Charakter (FFIV:TAY)